


Enjoy the Silence

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Series: I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anger, BAMF!Stiles, Confused!Stiles, M/M, More Fighting, Werewolf Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a long week, guys. Hope you enjoy this little tidbit of weekend love. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long week, guys. Hope you enjoy this little tidbit of weekend love. :D

                It’d been two weeks since the fight with Scott and the full moon was coming up in three days. Something had been bothering Stiles and he needed to figure out what it meant. But he refused to be the first to break the silence between him and his best friend. He wasn’t the one that had apologies to make and explaining to do.

                His phone buzzed and he opened the text.

                From: Derek  
                To: Stiles  
                                Come over.

                Sweet werewolf lovin. Stiles was in his jeep before he could think.

                He pulled up the long drive to the Hale house and immediately cursed his boyfriend. He threw the jeep in reverse and then cursed again as he looked in the rearview to see Derek standing behind it.

                “What the fuck, Derek?” he asked.

                Derek walked to the driver’s side door and opened it.

                “He wanted to see you, Stiles. He didn’t think you’d answer if he called,” Derek said.

                “And he would have been right. And now I won’t answer when you do,” Stiles told him.

                “We both know that’s a lie.”

                Stiles sighed dejectedly and climbed out of the jeep.

                “Fine. Fine. Let’s just get this over with,” he said.

                Scott had that damn kicked puppy look on his face again.

                “The fuck do you want, Scott?” he asked with a sigh.

                “My best friend back,” Scott said.

                “Yeah, well, that would be nice, wouldn’t it? Only my best friend can’t be happy for me and accept my boyfriend. Scott, I helped you and Allison be together. Do I need to remind you of the things I did for you when you and Allison “broke up”? And you can’t even be happy for me. And what the fuck is this shit, you think I belong to you? You’ve had fifteen years to tell me how you feel and you choose now, when we’re both involved,” Stiles said.

                “Dude. _No_ ,” Scott said, “Not like that. You’re my best friend. I love you like a brother but I do not want…that.”

                “Well then what the hell was all that about? That was sincerely weird and I’m pretty sure you not only offended me but you probably had some pretty hefty explaining to do with Allison too,” Stiles said.

                “No. Allison gets it. Stiles, you’re my best friend. You belong in my pack. Not his,” Scott said.

                “Scott, I swear to _God_ , if you say I’m your best friend one more time, I’m not. You’re not an alpha. You need to get that through your thick skull. You are not and never will be unless you kill an alpha,” Stiles said. Scott’s eyes glowed gold and he looked at Derek with menace in his eyes. Stiles stepped between his lover and his best friend.

                “Touch him and it’ll be a very slow, _painful_ , wolfsbane-y death for you, McCall,” Stiles warned him.

                Scott whimpered.

                “Truth of the matter, Scott, is that right now you are an omega werewolf with a human pack. Lydia, Allison and I pretty much make it. Jackson joined Derek when he went from werelizard to werewolf. What now, dude? Your human girlfriend and her human friend and your human best friend. You need other wolves. And I’m mated to Derek now,” Stiles said.

                “MATED?!” Scott roared.

                “SCOTT! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!” Stiles yelled back.     

                “Yeah, Scott. Calm down. We haven’t fully mated yet. It hasn’t been the right time. And I wanted the pack, both packs to know about us first,” Derek said calmly from behind Stiles.        

                Stiles was instantly confused, but chose to ignore it until a later time.

                “Stiles, I just don’t want this. I want my brother back,” Scott said.

                “Then I guess you better suck it up and accept this then, shouldn’t you?” Stiles told him.

                Scott sighed, his shoulders slumping.

                “We belong in the same pack, Stiles,” Scott told him.

                Scott stepped forward, toward Stiles. He walked around his best friend to stand in front of the alpha looming in front of him. Scott, keeping his head down so Derek could see the top of it, dropped to his knees in front of Derek.

                Derek’s mouth hung open in shock.

                “I’m doing this on two conditions,” Scott said.   

                Derek closed his mouth.

                “Which are?” Derek asked.

                “You have to still let me and Stiles be bros. And you have to actually listen when I talk,” Scott said.

                Derek scoffed.

                “I can’t _let_ Stiles do anything. He can and does do what he wants regardless of if I want him to or not,” he said, “and if you promise not to say dumb things then I promise to listen when you talk.”

                Stiles was still confused but kept his mouth shut.

                Scott sighed again and tilted his head to the side, baring his neck.

                “I submit,” he said.

                Derek _howled_ long and loud. The walls and floor of the house shook and Scott winced against the sound.

                Stiles thought he’d go deaf.

                Derek’s eyes were red when he looked back at Stiles.

                “He’s in our pack now,” he said in his alpha timbre.

                Scott flopped back on the floor on his back and closed his eyes.

                “Allison’s gonna kill me,” he said.

                Stiles still had some questions for Derek. But they could wait.


End file.
